362
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: 362, the camoflauge experiment. Can Stitch catch it before Gantu?
1. activation

Since Bubbleblower didn't do so well, maybe this will do better.

i do not own Lilo and Stitch except for my own experiments.

A florist was doing her daily watering. She had finished the ground plants and started for her higher ones. She started watering a randome plant, unaware of a small red ball that read '362' was in it. She watered and a huge ball of light appeared, exploded, and revealed a new experiment. It was average experiment height, looked like a chameoleon, and had eyes that seemed to poke out. It was completely green and had spikes running down its spine. It jumped from the pot and looked around, eyes darting everywhere. The woman screamed in terror and started beating it with a broom that was near-by. After a few whacks to the head, The experiment growled and opened his mouth. Suddenly, a 9 foot long tounge appeared and wrapped around the broom, throwing it away and looking at the startled woman. It snickered, then suddenly, shimmered, then disappeared. It started to run away.

"Experiment 362 activated. Primary function: Camoflauge,"the computer recorded.

Gantu got up, grabbed a container, his thermal goggles ,blaster, and started to walk out the door. Stitch was driving the tricycle with Lilo in the back, just getting back from hula class. They made the turn that led up to their house. About half way up, they hit something, causing them to bump around."What the heck?!"Lilo shouted. They looked back, only to see nothing. Stitch walked over and fell face first into the ground. He looked at what he tripped on. Nothing. He grumbled, turned on his thermal vision, and saw a figure on the ground. He looked at it, grabbed a container, and slowly scooped it up.

"What's wrong Stitch?"Lilo asked. "Cousin!"He said, holding the container up.

She just stared at him."Are you sure?"she asked skeptically. He nodded."Ih,"he said. He shook the container, making the sound of something was in there. Suddenly, 362 appeared, shouted in Turaninan. "I wonder what it does?"Lilo asked. Seconds later, they were showing the experiment to Jumba.

"Experiment 362! I am remembering this one! Was designed to become camoflauged in any environment.Much braver then 604. Unfotunatley, was also a prankster, using his powers for playing instead of work,"He explained.

Lilo walked overto 362 and started inpecting him."Let's see, you can use camoflauge, so I'm gonna call you Camo!"she exclaimed. Camo started clawing at the case and shouting in Turo."What's wrong with him?"Lilo asked."362 very clauster-phobic, hates being in small places. Put up quite the fight when I am putting experiments in pods,"Jumba explained. Camo gritted his teeth and punched the pod, leaving a small crack. He punched it again, making it bigger, and again, until he made a hole big enough for him to squeezed.

Camo looked around, shimmered then disappeared. "Do not let him escape!"Jumba said, putting on his thermal goggles. Suddenly, Pleakly, walked into the room."Hey guys, what's goin--WHOA!!"he said before falling face first on the floor. they all heard a snicker and tapping on the ground."After him!"Jumba said.

I want reviews this time.


	2. stealth

Still don't own it.

Stitch was running down the stairs, trying to keep up with Camo. he was surprisingly fast. All Lilo could do was follow, considering the fact she didn't have thermal vision like Stitch. They flew down the stairs, past Nani, and out the door. They followed it all the way to town. Camo only stopped to get some air, or trip someone with his long tounge. As they passed, they saw people getting up from the ground, paint splattered all over the peoples heads, and the sun burned ice cream tourist looking for his now missing ice cream.

"Wow, he's good,"Lilo remarked. Jumba frowned. "Yes, too good. There he is!"He shouted, seeing Camo running down the street. Near the end of the block, a block appeared and Trapped Camo. Gantu stomped out of the ally way, wearing his thermal goggles."Ha! Another experiment for Hamsterveil to add to his collection!"he exclaimed. Camo was scratching furiously at the net. Gantu walked over to it and tried to pick it up.

"Hey--stop--calm-- OW!"he shouted, dropping the bag and looking at the scatch caused by Camo. By dropping the net, it opened up, and Camo jumped out, who was now visible."You'll pay for that trog!"he shouted, grabbing his blaster, and started shooting him. Camo nimbly dodged the blasts. he then shot his tounge out and grabbed his goggles, and started slamming them on the ground, destoying them. Camo shimmered, the disappeared, leaving Gantu looking around. Suddenly, Gantu fell on his back because something wrapped around his legs. He was suddenly lifted in mid-air and started being swung around. he was then thrown into the distance. "This isn't over trog!"Gantu shouted, before disappearing. Stitch and Lilo looked at Jumba in shock.

Jumba smacked his fore-head."Am now remembering 362 is being extremely powerful, can lift heavy objects with tounge, but is no-where near as powerful as 626,"Jumba said. Stitch got a triumphant smile.

"Um, guys, I'd hate to break up this moment, but...where is Camo?!"she asked, annoyed. Stitch nodded, turned on his thermal vision, and saw asmall figure running into the forset."Sime!"He shouted, pointing in the direction. They all ran in that direction. Gantu Landed with a thud, right in front of his ship. He limped in. "what's the excuse this time, blubber face?"625 asked, biting into a egg-salad sandwhich."It wasn't fair! That abomination destroyed my goggles, I couldn't see it!"he exclaimed. 625 shook his head in shame. He then lifted 3 fingers, then 2, then 1, then pointed to the screen."GANTU!!!"Hamsterveil shouted."Right on time,"625 whispered."yes sir!"Gantu said, standing in front of the sceen."Did I just hear you say you lost yet another experiment?!"he shouted."But sir! I couldn't see it!"Gantu defended.

"I do not want your excuses you whale-shark-like thing! Now go out there and get that experiment, or you are FIRED!!"Hamsterveil shouted before the screen blanked out. Gantu growled in frustration, grabbed another pod, a blaster, and walked out the door, grumbling under his breath,"One day I'm going to get that rodent." He walked out the door as it shut behind him.

Hope you like this chapter. Review.


	3. The one place

I still do not own Lilo and Stitch.

The trio was in the woods, lost, and tired. Lilo was panting heavily."He's fast,"she complained. Jumba nodded."Was in original programming to be fast to escape capture,"he explained. Stitch turned on his thermal vision, but saw nothing. "Shoota!"He mumbled. They were about to leave, when Stitch heard something from above him. He looked up to see some leaves rustling. He, once again, turned on his thermal vision and saw a chameoleon shape in the trees. "Shime tow!"he shouted, pointing at the figure.

Something jumped out of the tree and started running. "AHA!"Jumba shouted, grabbing his blaster and shot it. It missed. Stitch growled and grabbed the blaster. He shot it, but not aimmming for Camo, but for a tree. It hit the tree, knocking it down. Lilo gaped. "Stitch! You missed!"she shouted. He shook his head."Naga."he said, and pointed to the tree. They waited a few seconds, then heard a loud thump. They all ran over to it saw Camo reappear, his eyes swirly.

"All right Stitch! But wait, shouldn't it have stopped when it saw the tree?"Lilo asked. Jumba smiled. "626 used 362s speed against him. 362 couldn't stop in time and therefore, hit the tree full force,"he explained. Lilo shrugged."Whatever,"he whispered, grabbing a container, and scopping him up. "Now all we have to do is find the one place he belongs,"Lilo said. As soon as she said that, a net appeared and trpped Lilo and Stitch. Gantu walked out of the bushes and over to Camos pod."Thank you,"he said, grabbbing it and looking at the unconcious Camo. He was suddenly knocked over, he turned and Saw Jumba with the smoking blaster.

"Dropping the experiment or I will shoot again,"he threatened. Gantu smirked, grabbed his blaster, and shot the gun, knocking it out of his hands. "Well, thanks for the abomination. Aloy-ha,"he said. Stitch ripped the net to shreds and Jumped over to a near-by tree. He grabbed an arm full of coconuts and ran after Gantu. "Chubee Cheebaa!"he shouted and threw one at Gantu, hitting him in the head. "Why you little!"he shouted, grabbing his blaster. Before he got the chance to fire, Stitch jumped up, shoved a coconut in the barrel, then jumped off his head and landed behind him.

Gantu looked at his glowing blaster as it was about to explode. "Oh blitznag,"he said before it exploded. Gantu was sent flying into the distance and all that was left was the container. Stitch, who was dazed by the explosion, walked over to the container, soon followed by Lilo and Jumba. Lilo smiled. "I know the perfect place for you!"Lilo exclaimed.

There was a man completely covered in black clothes, running out of the bank with a bulging bag of money. The Kokauwa town police department. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun. The police stopped when they saw the gun. the theif grinned and was about to dash past the corner, when he felt his gun yanked out of his hand. It was raised into the air and thrown into the street. Then, the burglar was tied up by something they couldn't see. Suddenly, camo appeared, grinning

Lilo and Stitch watched the whole event. "See? I told you Camo would be perfect with the police department!"Lilo explained. "Ih,"Stitch said. Gantu was once again geting yelled at by Hamsterveil. "YOU LAME FISHED BRAIN MORON!! IF YOU SCREW UP ONE MORE TIME, YOU...ARE GOING TO GET IT!"He shouted before signing off. 625 shook his head. "How sad,"he sad. "i don't want your pity,"Gantu whispered. "I know, I'm just saying how he forgot idiot, lazy, incompenant, and--"he began but was cut off when Gantu shot him with his blaster.

The end.

I couldn't think of anywhere else camo could go. Hope you enjoyed. Review.


End file.
